A Female Daryl Dixon? Kill Me Now!
by Jade1377
Summary: Courtney and her Uncle meet up with the Survivors of Atlanta. What would a red neck with a racist brother want with a biracial girl who couldn't truly trust someone have in common...they hate Shane. An they slowly fall for each other. Until someone comes in and messes things up for the young lovers. Ohh the drama and Lori hates continues!
1. Chapter 1

"You know Uncle if we keep getting closer to the city we will be getting closer to a shit ton of those things." I explained to my uncle as he and I made our twin Clydesdales walk through the woods.

"That I do Lil' Nightmare of mine but what else are we to do. We can't stay in one place too long. Let's just keep going and once we find a big compound or something we hold up there." My Uncle stated as he nudged his horse Eve along.

I rolled my eyes at him and made my horse Goliath move along to catch up with him. The woods in Georgia were not like the woods in Indiana. It felt more wild, more at peace. A lot of the woods me and Goliath went through were very artificial.

Real trees but they were maintained by people. I readjusted myself on my saddle and breathed in. Nothing better than country air with a hint of rotting death lingering. I looked at my uncle, a tall man with a little bit of a sun burn on his face and the top of his head. He was slowly balding but his hair was still red. If you didn't know any better he looked like a young Santa.

Large belly and a beard attached to his hair line. He was often mistaken as Santa around Christmas time. If you looked at the two of us you would never know that we were related. He a stout six foot five inches and me a stuck five foot biracial girl.

I had short hair, only shoulder length. Brown eyes so dark they looked black. A normal sized nose, I had always wished for a smaller nose but hey what can you do. Plump lips and a rounded face. Coming from a family of larger people I was forever stuck as the pleasantly plump friend that no one wants to have sex with.

But with my plump body came a pain endurance that you wouldn't believe and some muscle to work on the farm that myself and my uncle lived on. We lived with each other since I was about eleven years old. Since then I have been his best farm hand. An now I am thankful to living with him cause he taught me to hunt, scavenge and make sure that if I was alone in the woods for too long I can survive on my own.

"Courtney can you hear something?" My uncle asked while looking around for the source of the sound.

"Give me a sec." I told him and tilted my head and closed my eyes. If I focus on the sound I can pinpoint it better. Then I heard it, the sound of people. Real live people talking and walking. I smirked and lead Goliath towards the sound.

Once the sound got louder I could see that they were camped up on the boarder of the forest. I looked at my uncle and gave him a look asking if we should show ourselves to them. He nodded and we walked towards the camp and looked at the rag tag group of people. They looked at us scared and in awe.

We stopped in the center of their little town and just looked around. All of the people stopped what they were doing to stare at us. My Uncle looked as sweet as he could be, but me I looked a little menacing. My skin, due to my genetics, was a milk chocolate brown but that wasn't what made people uneasy. Whenever I smiled my canines were the first thing they saw. Little longer than normal and sharper too. Yeah most people called me the vamp girl. My face soft and round but held a hint of danger due to the scars on my cheeks.

My chest was large but again due to genetics and my weight and height not having large breasts would be a crying shame. I had long legs, big feet and five tattoos on my body. When most people saw me they were afraid.

Once the people were done staring at us a man with a large gun walked towards us. He was trying to be menacing but due to his really curly hair it wasn't going to happen. I looked around and saw a black man and woman, a woman with brunette hair and a boy behind her, a pudgy guy and a woman with a little girl together, a little Mexican family, an older man with a way older man, two blonde women and two men. One was bald wearing a leather vest while the other had short hair and a shirt with no sleeves.

"Who are you?" The man with the gun yelled at us.

"I'm Uncle Big Al Davis and this is my niece Courtney Lewis. We and the horses have been walking for days and didn't think we would find so many people in one spot." My uncle said as he got off his horse.

"What do you want with us?" Asked one of the blondes.

"Honestly we want to either trade for something or stay here. My girl is a great trapper and we don't have any water at the moment." Uncle Big Al explained.

"We have plenty of meat so you don't have to share with us." Said the man with the gun.

"Good lord Uncle Big Al can we just leave? They are too frightened by my scars to give a damn about the fact that there is a creeper about ten yards from here." I explained and turned Goliath around to walk away from them.

"There aren't any walkers near here." The gun yielder growled.

"Oh wait for it…waaaaaiiiiit for iiiiiit!" I stated and then you heard a quick snap and grab come from the tree line. An low and behold there was a creeper hanging from his legs in the trees.

"Who's the bitch now?" I asked and walked my beloved Goliath towards the hanging human piñata. I smirked and grabbed my machete and stabbed it right in the head. Then I reached up and untied his leg so he would just drop.

They all stared at what just happened. They were trying to figure out what to do next. I continued to smirk as I moved back to my uncle and felt around my pockets for a rag. I was about to just use my shirt when a man with scruff on his face, beautiful blue eyes, no sleeves on his shirt and a bow on his back handed me a blood red rag.

"Here." He said.

"Thank you." I said just loud enough for him to hear me and started to clean my weapon of walker blood.

He just nodded and walked to the front of Goliath and petted his nose. I watched him and got an idea. I opened my back pack and pulled out a dead raccoon that I caught a little while before we came upon them.

I hopped off of Goliath and grabbed a smaller knife. I walked around to a table and skinned the raccoon as a better thank you than before. I ran into the RV and grabbed a plate and put all the pieces you can eat onto it then skinned the raccoon better so you can use the hide. I walked into the woods and grabbed a few twigs and took the shoe string from the dead walker. I then made a square out of the twigs and tied the skin to the frame to dry it out and be made useable for things like clothes or blankets.

I left the meat there but presented the skin frame to him. He just looked at me then slowly took the frame from me.

"It is her way of thanking you other than words. If you get enough furs from her she could sew it together to make clothes, blankets and just about anything else. You leave it in the frame for about a week then take it out. That is when the hide will toughen up but be soft to the touch." Uncle big Al explained.

I gave Daryl a small smile then walked over to Eve and patted her back. She whinnied and pushed her nose into my stomach. I smiled and hugged her around her nose. We would of stayed that way except someone grabbed onto my clothes and tugged on it to get my attention.

I looked down to see the little boy. He stared at the giant beast in front of him. I smiled and lightly pushed him towards Goliath. He reached up and gently stroked Goliath's nose. Goliath stood very still letting the boy play with his face.

"So now that you can see that we aren't here to hurt you why don't we work something out?" Big Al asked and waited.

The adults, except for the bald guy and the man who I gave the raccoon hide to, started talking about what to do. A little blonde girl and a Hispanic boy and girl walked up to the horses and started to touch the horses gently.

"How did you make that trap so fast?" The bald one asked.

"I have to work fast at all times. I'm fat but I know how to move fast when I need to. Who are you anyway?" I stated my question as I patted Eve's nose.

"My name is Merle Dixon and this is my little brother Daryl Dixon. I gotta ask though you are a half breed. How is it that you can hunt, trap, ride and all those things?" Merle asked.

"Raised on a farm with a few Indians nearby. They taught me what my uncle could not. I thank them every day for what they taught me has saved my life." I told him and felt a tear roll down my face.

"Aww I didn't mean to make ya cry girly." Merle said but Daryl got to me first and wiped the tear off my face.

"Thank you again. An Merle you didn't make me cry. Just remembering the past hurts. It's easier on me to just make traps and figure out a way out of the mess we are in now." I told him and walked past them all. Leaving the horses and my uncle with them as I walked into the woods.


	2. Chapter 2

I continued to walk through the woods until I came to a small river. I sat on a fallen log and just enjoyed the sound of the river flowing by. I relaxed a little until I saw something I never thought I would see. A Russian blue cat protecting a turtle from a crawler. I laughed a little and got up. I walked to the crawler and ran my machete through its skull.

The cat and the turtle looked up at me then back down at the crawler. I kneeled down and noticed that the turtle was a chicken turtle. Don't ask me how I knew this…maybe it was all that time reading books when I wasn't working. The cat started to rub its face against my arm. I smiled at the cat and picked it up. I checked it to see the gender and saw that it was a girl. I picked the cat and the turtle up and walked back to the camp.

Before I got there I checked a few traps and caught some squirrel, raccoons and a little deer. I killed all of them and dragged them to the camp. My uncle saw me and came to help me with the meat that I brought. Everybody else saw the meat I had caught and smiled. Daryl walked up to me and saw the cat and turtle I was holding.

When the kitten meowed at Daryl, Shane focused on me and walked up me with a frown on his face. I knew that I was gonna get a talkin too.

"Where the hell did you go?" Shane yelled at me.

I smirked and pointed to the woods.

"You just don't wonder off alone! If you're gonna stay here you gotta follow the rules. Got that?" Shane growled at me. I walked past him to Goliath and grabbed my main weapon. A silver tipped axe. Very Abe Lincoln Vampire Hunter I know but it was specially made for me so what am I gonna do.

"Listen here I don't follow any ones rules except my Uncle. You are not my father nor my keeper. I'll do what I damn well please. You ever try to pull rank on me then trust me in this I will show you who the alpha is here." I growled at him and walked away. I went back into the woods leaving the cat and the turtle with my things.

That rat bastard telling me what I can and cannot do. As if he was important or something. I growled and threw a blade straight into the head of a walker.

"Nice aim there darling'" I turned to see Daryl standing not too far from me with the cat on his shoulders. I gave him a little smile and walked to his side.

"Thank you Daryl. I'm sorry if I cause a riff between you and the others. I just do not like being told what to do if you don't have the power to keep me from doin it." I told him and looked around the forest.

He nodded and looked at the forest as if trying to see what I was seeing. I just smiled and breathed in the air. I could tell he was watching me but I didn't mind. We stood there for a while until we heard Merle and Shane callin.

"Always the ones who think they are the boss ruining the peace and quiet." I sighed and started to walk back.

Daryl chuckled and followed behind me with the cat on his shoulder and neck. I winked at the cat and it meowed at me. I smirked and we walked into the threshold of the camp. Shane, Merle and Uncle Big Al stared at us. Two out of the three were kinda pissed.

"What did I tell you about leavin camp?" Shane yelled at me.

"I am not one to be pushed around by some goody goody wanna be." I yelled back and punched him in the gut. I took a step back and stepped on his instep, I reached back and broke his nose and kicked him in the nuts.

"You gotta love it when my girl S.I.N.G.'s. Now Court my little fighter I gotta ask what is with this turtle?" My Uncle asked me as if I never hit Shane.

"Found it. Gonna protect it." I simply stated and walked to Goliath. I heard the Dixons laughing their asses off.

"How dare you do that to Shane?" Lori yelled at me. This day was just not gonna end was it? I turned and stared at her.

"Look I gave him a warning. I told him I would not be treated like I didn't have any god damn sense. He didn't want to listen so I showed him that I can take care of myself. So you little miss queen bee can suck the fattest part of my ass and choke on it." I told her and walked away.

Good lord there was so much drama around these people it's like a plague or something. I just shrugged it off and patted Goliath. He nodded his head and followed me off to the side of the camp and got himself comfy. I got on the ground next to him and grabbed a blanket that was in his saddle bag. It was big as hell so it covered me and most of him.

We relaxed and started to fall asleep until I felt something small crawl between us. I looked down and saw that it was the turtle. He got comfy in between us and stared into my eyes before he curled back into his shell. I patted him once and slept.

I enjoyed the rest until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shot up and was about to beat the walker until I noticed that it was Daryl.

"My turn?" I asked figuring that it was my turn for watch.

"No follow me." Was all he said and walked into the forest. I looked to Goliath and the turtle and smiled warmly at them.

They went back to sleep as I left with Daryl. We went into the forest for a few miles then stopped in a clearing. He gently grabbed my arm and moved me in front of him. He then pointed to the little lake and saw a deer and her baby. Drinking the water as if the world had not gone to hell. I smiled and just watched the beauty of them. We stood there watching them for a little while until a walker got close. I growled and grabbed a large stick. I slowly walked around it and stabbed it through the temple.

The deer looked at us and then at the walker. The mother deer lowered her head then walked away from us. Daryl looked like he wanted to go after it but I gently placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Think about it in the long run. We can't eat deer if they don't breed. We eat a few but let many leave us." I explained then walked back to camp. He followed me and I stopped for a second. I turned to look Daryl in the face and smiled.

"Thank you for showing me this Daryl. It was beautiful." I told him and continued to camp.

Once we got back Daryl grabbed my hand and made me look him in the eye.

"You're welcome Courtney." He said and let go then got into his tent. I smirked at the thought that this was not only the first real sentence he has ever said to me but he also grabbed my hand.

The others may not like him but I don't see a real reason to dislike him. At least not yet anyway. I just shook my head and curled back up to Goliath and the turtle. They lightly greeted me back and went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

It had been a couple of weeks since that little adventure and the group didn't really trust me. They loved Uncle Big Al but me uh not so much. I was used to it cause everyone in the past has been like that so why sound the world going to shit change that at all. I kept to myself most of the time and stayed in the forest like Daryl most of the time.

Yesterday T-dog, Andrea, Glen, Meryl, Jacqui and Morales went to the city for supplies. Daryl went on a hunt and little old me well I went gallivanting in the woods. I have been here since dawn the day they left for Atlanta. The only reason I figured out about them leaving was because Daryl told me later that night.

Since then I have been running through the woods getting food and killing walkers. I have also been taking the clothes off the walkers and putting them in the large bins of clothes that need to be washed at night.

There were times in the morning when I drop off some of the things to eat I could hear Carol and the others trying to figure out why there were more clothes than usual. I always smirked and hid in the forest.

I was on my way back to the others with a few new friends. I looked down at the ground to see the Dalmatian that rescued me following me while I hopped from tree to tree. Someone my size should be on the ground but where's the fun in that. Once we got within ear shot of the camp I could hear Daryl harpin at Dale.

Old man needed to learn that not everyone needed a father. I climbed down and hid myself in the tree line. Something was off, they all acted guilty. I walked closer to them but stayed out of sight.

"Hey Daryl hold up we gotta talk." Shane said as Daryl started to walk away.

"Bout what?" Asked Daryl.

"It's about Merle." Said Shane still holding the gun.

"He dead?" Daryl asked.

"We are not sure." Said a brown haired man.

"Either he is or he aint." Daryl stated and growled.

I heard something and saw that it was the dog. I patted his head and turned back to my little play. I watched as Daryl threw the squirrels at the two men and charged. Whatever I missed must have pissed him off.

Shane grabbed Daryl in a chock hold. I snapped and showed myself. When they all looked at me they could tell I was pissed. I pointed a gun at Shane and bared my teeth at him.

"Let him go or you lose an eye." I told him and heard a gun being cocked.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Brown hair asked.

"I'm Courtney and I am going to make Goody wanna-be a pirate if he doesn't do as he is told." I said never taking my eye off him.

Brown hair thought for a moment then nodded for Shane to let him go. Once he dropped him Daryl got up and stood next to me with a gleam in his eye. I stared into his eyes and tried to tell him that I would always have his back.

Out of nowhere the Dalmatian came up behind Shane and bit into his ass. He screamed like a little bitch then turned quickly to see a growling dog. I smirked and made a kiss noise to get the dog to walk towards me.

"Ok seriously what is with you and animals? Are you like Dr. Doolittle or something?" Asked Glenn as he stared at the dog.

"Animals have flocked to Courtney since the day she was born. I remember when she was just a few weeks old in her crib. Sleeping like an angel and there was a rattle snake in the corner of her crib. Resting, watching over her. I went to pick her up and the snake never once tried to bite me. Later on her mother tried to get her and the snake bit her. She was not a happy camper having to explain to the hospital that the snake was protecting the baby from her." Uncle Big Al explained and rubbed down Eve.

I smirked and still kept my gun trained on Shane.

"Now are you going to calm down?" Asked Brown hair. I smirked and lowered my gun. He too lowered his and it was his mistake.

I punched him quickly in the jaw and turned in time to punch Shane in the gut. They both fell to the ground and stared at me through their pain.

"Now you two listen to me. Yes we all know Merle doesn't play well with others but that doesn't make you judge and jury. Yes he isn't the nicest person out there but he is someone's family and that means that he matters to someone besides you! If I were Daryl I would kill you both for thinking that because he's not "normal" it's okay to let him die. You two are pathetic and you owe your lives and the lives of those you hold dear to the Dixons cause they are the only ones who can fucking hunt." I growled at them both and turned to Daryl

"Me and you will go get your brother." I told him and walked to my things and grabbed my pack of weapons.

"Why?" Daryl said and I am getting the feeling that he wasn't used to someone giving a damn.

"I have a sense of honor. You two kept us alive and that means when you two need help I will give it freely without question." I explained and stared into his eyes. He was shocked but nodded dumbly.

I smiled and walked to the truck that they brought back. I was putting the weapons into the back and I was about to get into the driver seat until Brown hair stopped me and looked me straight in the eye.

"Look I am going back. You stay here. If you can punch me like that then I need you here to protect my wife and son." He stated. I blinked in confusion who was his family.

"Courtney he's my dad." Carl shouted at me.

I looked at him some more then nodded. I went to the back again and grabbed my weapons back. I opened it and grabbed a few to give to Daryl. I picked up a short blade that my uncle and I made. I walked up to Daryl and pulled him aside.

"This blade is very special. You can stab and extend it." I explained and demonstrated. I whipped around and cut an X into a tree nearby.

"Now grab the handle and press this button and it'll extend. Then roll your wrists to use in combat." I finished the demo and gave it to him.

"This seems a little too good to be true." He said and looked at the weapon.

"Well it was from a game and we wondered if we could make it and here it is." I told him remembering the fun we had with creating it and studying the game to make it perfect.

"Thanks." Daryl said and placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Come back and I'll show you some of my other weapons." I told him and he nodded.

By showing some of the things my Uncle and I made when we had free time. I walked to Big Al and stood next to him. He smirked at me and shook his head.

"Always hittin people huh Court?" He Asked me.

"He started it." I said and gave him a toothy grin. "And I am sure as hell going to finish it." I stated and leaned into him and watched as Daryl, Glenn, Browny and T-dog left to go get Merle. I say Daryl look at me one last time before they shut the door. I raised my hand to wave bye and he did the same.

"That damn cop better bring them all back here safe." I growled and got to work.


	4. Chapter 4

Lori really didn't like the fact that I hit her lover and husband so she tried to punish me with doing laundry. I smirked at her and made a mad dash to the forest. You could hear her screamin at me for a while but hey I don't play well with others. I walked for a while until I heard some footsteps. I stood ready to attack, axe ready in mid swing and saw that it was a walker. I growled and slammed my axe into its head. I would have just left but I noticed that there was a few more not too far from where I stood.

I grabbed my throwing knives and hit each of them right in the head. I walked towards the walkers and grabbed the clothes that were on them. We could use the clothes for future use. I climbed my way back to the group but remained hidden from the rest of them. Didn't need to listen to them bitch for nothing.

I peered through the trees to see where everyone was and noticed that most of the group was down in the quarry washing clothes. I wonder how pissed they would be. I made a dash to them and saw that they had just gotten started. I came up behind Ed and walked around him and placed the last bit of clothes on the pile of clothes.

"Where the hell you been girly? You should be here washin clothes." Ed harped at me when he saw that I put more clothes in the dirty pile.

"None of your damn business Ed. I am more than just a washer of clothes." I hissed at him and straighten my back.

"You don't talk to me like that you little bitch." Ed said as he got all in my face.

"I will talk to you how ever I damn well please and if you think I am afraid of you you are wrong as fuck. An if I see those girls of yours with bruises again I'll cut off your little pencil dick and feed it to you do I make myself clear?" I growled and pulled out a blade.

Carol walked up to us trying to prevent Ed from hitting me but got in the way and got hit instead. I stopped for a second and reached to punch the son of the bitch. I would have hit him if it wasn't for Shane. He came out of nowhere and started to beat Ed like a bad habit.

Once he was done Shane walked away and made all the other women scared of him. I smirked and walked towards Ed.

"Well someone made you their bitch. How's it feel to know you aren't the strongest or the toughest thing out there prag." I said to him and laughed as he tried to get back up to hit me. I smirked and stepped on his hand. Putting enough force behind it to break his hand.

I lifted my hand and walked away back to the main camp. I found the animals standing around the my Uncle's tent just waiting for me. I smiled at them and went into the tent and grabbed a sleeping bag and got comfy. Since Daryl and the others weren't here I wanted to get some rest before night fall.

Someone needed to take watch. The animals and I got comfortable and went to bed. No one bothered me until the sun went down. Then Dale and Uncle Big Al came to me and woke me up.

"It's time for the watch kiddo." Uncle Big Al said.

"Yes Uncle let me get redressed and pee then I'll be ready to keep the walkers at bay." I said to him and stretched and went to do my business.

I got redressed in a pair of black blue jeans, a black and green plaid shirt wearing a corset under the shirt. It too was black and green and it had a skull on the left breast. I grabbed a black cowboy hat that I had in my pack and sat on top of the RV. I watched the group get a fire started and get dinner ready.

I sat on the RV for what felt like hours but it was only about an hour and a half. The sun had set and the sky was dark. I looked around and saw a walker near a tent. I pulled my knife and jumped off the RV. I was about to make a dash for it when I heard Amy behind me screaming. I turned and stabbed it in the head.

Everyone got up and started to run to us but I turned and saw a lot of them near us. I growled and threw dagger after dagger into their heads. Everyone was either fighting or protecting the children. I heard a walker behind me and I was about to turn and stab it when an arrow went right through its head.

I blinked a few times and saw that it was Daryl and the others. No Merle though. That sucks. We kept at it until there was nothing else to shoot at. I breathed deeply and stopped shaking. A hand was on my shoulder silently asking me to get up.

Once I was on my feet I saw that it was Daryl. I could see in his eyes that he was upset and happy. I rubbed his cheek and looked around me. A lot of people were dead but all the walkers were dead as well. The others got the walkers to a spot off to the side so everyone could get some sleep.

I sighed and looked around sad. This could have been a lot worse but still this was bad. I went to hop on top of the RV but Andrea grabbed me and went to punch me in the face. I dodged her hit and waited for her to deal with her pain.

"You let Amy die!" She yelled at me.

"How the hell was I to see a walker creep around the same RV that I am on and bite your sister. There is no sense in that. I and maybe three other people cannot be the only ones watching your ass! This is a group effort and yet only five of us are doing all that we can do." I growled at her and walked back into the woods.

I went looking for walkers. I had to kill something before I put my axe right into Andrea's fucking face. About twenty minutes of walking and I found about two or three of them. I swung my axe and smashed all of their heads in. Once I was done I felt better, I was going to just go back to the group until I heard some steps from behind me. I was going to attack when I saw that it was Daryl.

"You ok girl?" He asked as he looked at the ground.

"Better now than I was five minutes ago." I replied and leaned against a tree.

He smirked at my handy work and walked up to me. He looked me dead in the eye to make sure I wasn't lying. When he could see that I was fine and looked like he wanted to do something but he couldn't figure out how to do it. I pushed off the tree and hugged him. He tensed a little then relaxed and returned the gesture.

"What are ya doin to me?" He asked as he pushed his nose into my hair.

"Don't look at me I'm wingin it." I replied and moved to look up at him.

"What do you want?" Daryl asked as he narrowed his eyes at me.

"You, the surly hunter with deep blue eyes. I don't care if you just want to be my friend or something else but that is all I want." I explained quietly.

"What if I want more?" He asked as he cupped my un marred cheek.

"Then you can have it." An it was true. He and my uncle could ask anything of me and I would do it in a heartbeat. How did these two men have such control over my actions I will never know.

"I want all of you Courtney." He said and leaned into me and kissed me gently. His lips were surprisingly soft and they tasted dark…as if they held dark promises that I REALLY wanted to know about.

I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around me and I was a little surprised that he was able to get them all the way around me. I wasn't small like Andrea and Lori but I wasn't huge.

"So what is the next plan of action?" I asked him as he looked beyond me and into the forest.

"We fight. We survive and if we are lucky we piss off Shane and Lori along the way darlin'." Daryl said.

I smirked and nodded. This sounded like a good plan. Simple an yet complex. This was how our future was going to be. No need to muck it up with bullshit drama.

"As you wish Daryl." I told him as he slowly let me go and lead me back to the group.

They saw that we were coming back and told us that they were sleeping in shifts and that when dawn came we were dealing with the walkers and leaving the quarry. Well there went all my fun.


	5. Chapter 5

I slept with the animals that night and Daryl stayed and watched over us. A few times I would wake up and see him sitting on top of the RV. He was not only watching the tree line but also sneaking quick peeks at me. I smirked and rested soundly in the embrace of my animals.

A few hours later I felt something crawl next to me. I jumped and I was about to turn and beat it when I heard…

"It's alright darlin. Go back to sleep." Daryl said and got comfy next to me. I smiled and snuggled in to the Goliath's stomach and went to sleep.

Morning finally came and we rose to start clearing out the dead. Daryl and I was moving bodies to the burn pile that we started. While no one was looking I grabbed some clothes off the dead walkers. I put them in the dirty pile and went back to work. Daryl saw me do this a few times and I knew he was gonna ask me about it.

We were just gonna drop some corpse into a pile when Glen rushed to us.

"This is meant for our group. We burry ours burn the others." Glen stated a little shaky.

"No difference. A death is a death. Burn all those who have past to give them a proper burial." I stated and was about to keep goin when Glen grabbed me and stared me down.

I saw the hurt in his eyes, the pain he felt from the lost. I sighed and nodded to Daryl and moved the body to please him. We kept going until someone asked about Amy. I rolled my eyes figuring this was going to start a fight. I wanted to put her out of her misery now but I knew no one would be on my side on this.

I stopped what I was doing and started to get the rest of my things together figuring we wouldn't stay here in the quarry anymore. I wasn't listening to what was going on until I heard the cocking of a gun. I grabbed a dagger and looked towards the sound. There was Rick pointing a gun at Daryl…again.

I slowly walked up behind him making sure no one knew I was behind him. I got close enough so that no one would dare stop me. I smirked at Daryl as he relaxed and made Rick look behind him.

"You keep pointin that gun at his face and I will start cuttin fingers off. " I growled at him and pointed the blade at his face.

"He doesn't get to say the things he does and get away with it!" Lori gripped and glared at me.

"Like you are gonna get good person of the year award any time soon thunder cunt? You lost your kid just the other day because you couldn't think beyond yourself." I snapped at her but kept my focus straight on Rick.

"Look I am not saying Daryl is right but he has a point. He just could have presented it in a better light." Dale stated trying to prevent us from killing each other.

I rolled my eyes at them all.

"Sugar coating shit doesn't make it better. It's still shit no matter what you do to it." I said and walked back to the horses. I finished tacking up Eve and Goliath when I heard some noise about Jim. Good lord this group was going to give me a headache.

They finally pulled their big kid panties up and got together and wanted to decide the next course of action. Rick said that we should go to the CDC. I understood his logic but something just told me that this was going to be a bad plan.

I pushed down my instinct and continued to listen to the others. Daryl and my uncle walked up to me. I knew that we were going to have a little pow wow so I hunkered down for it.

"What do you think we should do Courtney?" My Uncle Big Al asked me.

"Following them would be a lot of drama but I don't want their deaths on my hand because they can't just figure it out for themselves." I stated and saw that they both nodded in agreement.

"Yeah bunch of city pansies." Daryl said, I smirked at his comment and giggled lightly.

"So to the CDC?" Uncle Big Al asked.

I nodded as did Daryl. Big Al and I mounted our horses and followed the others. Yeah we were a few miles back but we were able to keep up in a sense. We were able to catch up a lot when they let Jim go. Big Al waved at Jim as we passed and I nodded my head. It was sad to see him pass but life was never certain now a days.

We finally made it to the CDC when we saw that they were surrounded by walkers. Big Al nodded to me as we got out our weapons and charged. We started to cut down one after the other when a door opened up and light blinded us.

"God complex much?" I asked no one but heard Carol laugh a little.

I finally noticed that the cat was on Daryl's shoulders and the dog was by Carl. I blinked a few times and looked inside the pack on Goliath and saw that the turtle was in there just resting away.

I have got to keep better track of them, oh wait things are happening.

We made a dash inside and we saw that the building was littered with dead bodies. Then there stood a meek looking man with an assault rifle. I turned my head in question and waited for him to address us.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"A chance." Rick replied. So bloody original.

"That is asking for a lot now a days." The dude said. I was so not going to listen to this bs banter. I turned back to the doors and poked the glass. It felt different than the glass that was meant for car windows and regular building windows.

"Courtney come on girl." Daryl said and pulled me away from the glass. We all walked to the elevator but stopped when we noticed that the horses were not getting in there.

"Don't worry They can stay up here and relax by themselves for a while." Big Al stated and patted their noses.

We all got in and I just breathed and tried to ignore the fact that everybody was right on top of me basically. Daryl noticed my discomfort and rubbed the small of my back. I put my head against his shoulder and breathed. We stopped and got out and the man who called himself Jenner said that he needed our blood.

I sighed and let him take mine so we can get on with this. Once he got what he needed from me I got up before he could put a band aide on it. I just walked out of the room and wondered around a little.

I had completely lost myself in poking around. I always needed to know all the exits. The movie Zombie land ran through my mind for a second.

Rule number #2: Double Tap

Rule number #18 Limber up

Rule number #22 Know your way out.

I laughed at myself cause I was hearing this in that kid's voice. I walked towards the others seeing that they were just sitting down to dinner. I didn't know where to sit but quickly Daryl made that easy when he got up and pulled me to a seat next to him.

I smiled at him and started to eat. We chatted until Dale opened his damn mouth.

"I have wanted to ask what you and your niece do Al." Dale asked and took a bite to eat.

"Well I owned a venom farm. Courtney worked there and also worked for a circus…well whatever circus came to town." He replied not seeing that I wanted him to keep quiet about that.

"You worked for the circus?" Asked Sophia.

"The hell is a venom farm?" Shane asked with a weird look in his eye.

"Yes I worked for a circus and a venom farm keeps poisonous animals there and all we did was milk them for the venom and send it to whoever needed it to make the anti-venom." I replied trying to get them to not ask about the circus.

"What did you do in the circus?" T-dog asked.

"Wasn't it dangerous to work with those leather creatures?" Asked Glenn.

"You guys don't seem to get it. Animals are drawn to her. They would never hurt her. Never has and never will. That is why the farm was such a success. She could get a lion to play with her as if it was a puppy. She was an animal trainer and singer." Uncle Big Al's mouth was gonna get him killed. I slammed my head on the table trying to get the others to not stare at me.

"Her sing? I'd pay to see that." Andrea said with a smug look on her face.

I glared at her and ran to grab my pack. I found my gloves, blades and different shoes and ran back to them. I took a calming breath and stared at Daryl.

_You're so hypnotizing  
Could you be the devil?  
Could you be an angel?_

Your touch magnetizing  
Feels like I am floating  
Leaves my body glowing

They say, be afraid  
You're not like the others  
Futuristic lover  
Different DNA  
They don't understand you

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

While I sang I danced with my blades. I grabbed Daryl and danced around him. He moved with me feeling the rhythm of the music I was singing flow through him. You could tell that he wasn't truly paying attention to the others staring._  
_

_You're so supersonic  
Wanna feel your powers  
Stun me with your lasers  
Your kiss is cosmic  
Every move is magic_

You're from a whole 'nother world  
A different dimension  
You open my eyes  
And I'm ready to go  
Lead me into the light

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial  


Daryl grinded with me. Dipped when I did, moved as if we were making love while standing. We moved one way and the other, never taking our eyes off each other.

_This is transcendental  
On another level  
Boy, you're my lucky star_

I wanna walk on your wave length  
And be there when you vibrate  
For you I'll risk it all  
All

Kiss me, kiss me  
Infect me with your love and  
Fill me with your poison

Take me, ta-ta-take me  
Wanna be a victim  
Ready for abduction

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial

Extraterrestrial  
Extraterrestrial

Boy, you're an alien  
Your touch so foreign  
It's supernatural  
Extraterrestrial 

At this point Daryl had dipped me so my profile was very well seen. He realized what had happened and stood up quickly. He grabbed my arm and made me follow him to the room he was staying in.

He slammed the door shut, pushed me against the now closed door and kissed me. This kiss was full of power and demanded my attention. As if he was telling me that he understood what I was saying in the song and was replying in his own way.

He grabbed my hip with one hand, slowly moving his hand in a way that made my leg follow his train of thought. My leg lifted and wrapped around his hip. His other hand grabbed my wrists and pinned them above me.

He pulled back and placed his head against mine. We were breathing deeply for a few then he finally opened his mouth.

"I like how you sing. It's beautiful." He stated

I stared at him then laughed. That was not what I thought he was going to say.

**Announcement:**

Yes I Jade1377 know that Daryl wouldn't normally do something like that but that is the point. He was pulled to her to do something he would normally not do. I do not want to hear a lot of bull bout it cause I have done it to people before so yes it can be done. It's called seducing your prey. Get used to it cause she will keep doing it to him and he will like it .


	6. Chapter 6

He brought me to a bathroom that was connected to his room. I didn't shower like the rest of them and Daryl knew that I would want to. He smiled at me and watched as I went through my bag and got another corset, jeans and shirt combo.

"Why the hell don't you wear bras girl?" Daryl asked as he took my corset from me.

"This was a better use of my money then buyin bras over and over again. That and they are easier to match with whatever I wear." I explained and took my corset back from him and turned around.

I heard a click of the door being closed shut and I started taking my clothes off. I started with the shirt and my shoes. I then worked my pants down leaving my black boy shorts on. I didn't really think myself a sexy person but wearing boy short cut panties made me feel like I was sexy as hell. I was about to unlace my corset when I felt another pair of hands untying me.

"The Fuck?!" I hissed and turned around to see none other than Daryl.

"What? I was helpin ya." He explained but it's kinda hard to believe him when he is in nothing more than his boxers.

"I um…" I really didn't like people seeing me naked. My body was larger than the ladies that were with us and I had scars all over my body.

"Darlin your scars are nothin compared to mine." He stated and showed his scars on his chest and back. I blinked and without thinking I kissed one of the scars on his back.

"So you won't car about the scars all over me?" I whispered with a tiny tremor of fear lacing my voice.

"You don't care about mine so I won't care about yours." Daryl stated and wrapped his arms around me. I smiled and pulled away from him and turned around to let him continue untying me.

When it was done and I was able to take it off I was shaking. I could tell that he was staring at me trying to figure out why I was shaking so badly so I looked over my shoulder at him.

"I am a virgin Daryl. No one has seen my naked body except for my uncle and doctors. I don't know how to act so I'm nervous." I explained.

He stared at me a little longer and then made me turn around again. His burning gaze went straight into my eyes. I didn't know what I was seeing in his steely blue eyes but I could feel that he wasn't going to do anything to me.

He turned the shower on and waited for it to get hotter. Once it was hot enough he got in, turning to me giving me the queue to get in as well. I smiled a little and stepped into the shower. I hugged myself trying to hide my scared body from him. Years of hard labor and being attacked by people had left their mark on my body.

His hand was under my chin and he made me look up at him. I stared into his eyes and I could tell that even though I was naked in front of him he wasn't looking anywhere else but my eyes. He pulled me so I was against him and he kissed me. His chapped lips against mine, his hand caressing my cheek while the other was placed on my waist.

His thumb was doing circles on my hip and the small attention gave me chills. Since no one has ever touched me the simplest of attentions gave me a great amount of pleasure. I kissed him back hoping my kiss could tell him that I was enjoying myself greatly.

He slowly pulled away from me and smirked.

"Why don't we get you cleaned up huh?" Daryl said and showed me a white bar of soap.

"Only if I can wash you as well." I asked him.

He nodded and started to lather his hands up. Once he was sure he had enough he started with my shoulder massaging my arm as he went from shoulder to fingers. I moaned at how talented his hands were.

"Your hands are very strong." I told him.

"I worked construction and as a mechanic. You get stronger with that kind of work." He replied and continued to washing me. He had moved to my other shoulder and stomach.

He washed my hips and both of my legs then made a circle motion with his fingers. I smiled softly and turned to show him my back. He started with my legs and worked to my ass. I jumped at first but then moaned at how good it felt.

He moved to my back and worked my lower back and shoulders. Once he worked my shoulders pretty good he stood very still behind me. I knew he was afraid to come closer to me when he had a hard on. I just relaxed and that showed him that he could embrace me. He held me from behind and moved his cock so it was between my legs.

He moved his hands over my body. Working the soap into my breasts, massaging them gently. I moaned louder and arched my body. He moved one hand slowly down my body to my pussy. I freaked a little not sure on what new sensation he was going to make me feel. I felt him push his middle finger into me a little and he pressed something with in me. I knew that it was my clit but I never knew the pleasure playing with it would bring me.

He worked both my breast and clit at the same time. I moaned and squirmed in his hold as he made my body burn. Then at one point I felt something deep within me beg to be let out. It was subtle at first but then when it was at its pinnacle point in burned through me and made me cry out.

Daryl moved behind me a little and slowly started to push his cock into me. I was very relaxed so it I didn't tense up. Once he hit my hymen he didn't really know what to do.

"I am going to push through. Tell me when it hurts too much alright?" Daryl whispered to me.

I nodded and breathed deeply. He pushed into me quickly breaking my hymen. I gasped a little when he was fully in me. I had never felt fullness like this. I waited for a few then felt him move a little. At first it hurt but after the fifth stroke I moaned in pleasure.

He kept a slow steady pace after that. Letting me feel every inch of his cock in me. I moaned at each pull and push. I growled and poked him.

"You need to fuck me or I am going to hurt you." I growled at him.

"That is what I am doing darlin'." He whispered into my ear.

"Then do it harder!" I strained as he pushed into me deeper.

I am pretty sure he got the message and started to push into me harder and faster. The heat from his body and the feeling of his throbbing cock inside me was burning me. I felt the sensation from before, an yet somehow it was more intense. I started to shiver on his cock.

"Let go darlin'. I'm gonna cum too." He panted into my ear. I couldn't hold it in anymore. I came on his cock, losing all of the feeling in my legs making me almost fall. Daryl caught me and kept thrusting into me.

I noticed that his thrusts were erratic as hell and I knew that soon he was going to cum. He groaned and said my name then came inside me. I could feel each and every pulse of his cock when he came and on the last throb I came again.

We stayed that way until the water finally turned cold.

"Fuck!" Daryl yipped and quickly turned it off.

I smiled at him and got out. I realized that I didn't wash him so I decided to dry him off. I grabbed a towel and waited for him. He looked at me and got out. He smirked and wrapped his arms around me.

"I am going to dry you off alright Daryl." I told him while we hugged.

"Alright darlin'. When we are done in here we need to have a little chat." He said. I nodded and started drying his hair and face. Then I worked my way down massaging his shoulders and chest. Working on his thighs and calves.

When he was dry I quickly turned the town onto me and then grabbed my boy shorts and realized that I grabbed clothes instead of an sleeping outfit.

We walked into Daryl's room and I grabbed a shirt and sat down on the bed. He was wearing some dark boxer briefs and sat next to me on the bed.

"Darlin' I know this is new for you and hell it's kinda new for me too. From now on your my woman understand." Daryl said lookin me in the eye.

"So is this a relationship? Like you're my man and I'm your woman right?" I asked him.

"Yeah like that." He said and kissed me got into bed.

I smiled and got under the covers as well. I didn't know if he wanted me to snuggle into him or not so I didn't. I just laid on my back and rested my eyes. The bed shifted and Daryl just put his head on my breast like it was a pillow.

"Can I ask you some questions Daryl?" I asked him and moved my arm around him to play with his hair a little.

"Sure." He said into my chest.

"You know I am half black right?" I asked him

"Yeah didn't really care but your skin Courtney." He replied.

"Have you ever been with a bigger girl before?"

"No but I think if I was ever to be with another girl again you ruined me for skinny bitches." He replied and made me laugh.

"Wanna know why?" I asked him

"Sure tell me." He asked as if I knew more than he did.

"Cause bigger girls give more protection for your erection." I told him

He stared at me like I was high then started to laugh. Like a real belly laugh. I couldn't hold it in anymore and started to laugh as well. When it finally subsided he snuggled into me again and kissed the spot over my heart.

"Go to bed darlin'." Daryl said.

"Good night Daryl." I whispered as I started to sleep.

"Night Courtney." Daryl whispered back. We feel asleep in each other's arms. What we didn't know was my Uncle was walking by when he heard us laughed and stopped for a minute. He smiled and shed a tear.

"An it took the world to end for my little girl to finally find a man to love her." Uncle big Al said and walked to his room. He was going to have fun messin with the two of them tomorrow but for now let them enjoy their time together.


	7. Chapter 7

I shifted in my sleep. Normally I slept like the dead so I knew something was wrong. I shot up and started to get dressed. No need to dick around when you get that bad feeling in your gut. I grabbed a black shirt with writing on it. It said: Do me a favor. Don't Breed. I shrugged and put it on with a plain black corset, blue jeans and some random boots. I saw some wrist warmers of mine and smirked. They too were black but they had a white bar code on them. I put those on the turned to wake Daryl.

"Daryl wake up." I said with a gentle tone and placed my hand on his shoulder.

He just grumbled and turned over. I raised and eye brow at him then decided to do something a little more fun. He was on his back now so I can see his morning wood. I pulled the blankets down far enough that his dick popped out. I never sucked a guy off but hey you gotta learn somehow.

I slowly started to pump his dick. Watching his face while I did so, after a few more pumps I just said fuck it and licked it from balls to tip. Again nothing, so I growled and put the whole thing in my mouth. I moaned around the taste of his dick and somehow even that didn't wake him up. I bobbed my head up and down sucking as I went and working my tongue around his shaft.

After a while I forgot that this was to just wake him up. I was enjoying it too much. The taste of Dixon and sin, the feel of steel wrapped in his satin skin. Watching his balls rise higher and higher to his body. Oh wait!

Daryl jolted up and screamed as he came in my mouth. I freaked at first but relaxed and swallowed his load. Once his breathing got back to normal and I didn't have a mouth full he finally looked at me.

"What the hell was that?" He asked me.

"A wake up call. Somethin isn't right." I told him and got out of the bed.

"So why did you let me finish? If it was that important why didn't you just hit me?" Daryl looked a little confused.

"I got too in the moment to stop. Besides isn't that a better way to wake up in the morning?" I asked him and handed him his clothes.

He just rolled his eyes and finally got out of bed and dressed. We walked to the kitchen/dining area again and saw that everyone else was there but us. I just sat down next to Uncle Big Al and grabbed an apple.

"How did you sleep Courtney?" Uncle Big Al asked me.

"Very good till the air turned off." I told him. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

Daryl sat next to me and grabbed some eggs. He handed me a plate then ate from his own plate. I smiled and enjoyed my food. We sat in silence well we did until Sophia walked up to me and moved her way into my lap. I looked at everybody else to help me out with her but they all just watched us.

"Last night you didn't answer my question." Sophia said to me.

"Ok little one what was the question." I said somehow knowing I was going to regret this.

"You really worked for the circus?" She asked me wide eyed.

"Yes, blade dancer and animal tamer. It was dangerous but fun." I explained to her.

"What animal was your favorite?" Sophia asked me.

"I don't have a favorite. They all called to me for different reasons. I loved the elephants because they a strong an yet gentle. An the view from on top of them is breathtaking from time to time. Tigers are beautiful but they are also a little violent. Cobras are just like any other snakes but there was one that made me very happy. A King Cobra we named Taco. He liked it when we moved the pillows into a taco like shape. He snuggled into the middle like he was a piece of lettuce and slept there. He was my dearest friend for a long time." I told her and let her get a bite of my apple.

"You're weird Courtney." Sophia said and grabbed a plate and ate her breakfast.

I shrugged my shoulders and ate my breakfast. After a while for some reason we moved to the computer rooms and Jenner was telling us about the brain of T-19. I wasn't listening I was just staring at the vid of a brain and just smiled.

God I really have got to stop letting my mind wonder. It will really get me killed. I shook myself to see Glenn and Daryl beating the shit out of the door. I growled, figures that a government building would lock itself down. Before Shane could get to him I grabbed him and pulled out a needle from my boots.

"Open the doors or you get a shot of air. Trust me this shit hurts like a bitch when you die." I growled and got ready to give him a little "medical attention".

"I can't the doors are locked." Jenner said.

"Then you either need to unlock them or I will use your bones to pick the lock." I growled at him and slammed his head into the desk.

"I can't unlock the top doors, I told you that earlier but these doors I'll open." Jenner whimpered and pressed the buttons. I ran to Daryl and Uncle Big Al and we nodded and grabbed our stuff to get the fuck out of here.

We all grabbed our stuff and got to the elevator. There was food for all the animals and they just looked at us wondering why we were running.

"Time to go guys." I told them and tried to think of a way to open these doors.

"I found something when I washed your clothes at the quarry." Carol stated

"This isn't the time for a nail file." Shane growled.

"Nor is it time for your mouth bitch." I hissed at him as Carol gave Rick a grenade.

I sighed this was gonna be loud. Rick pulled the pin and threw it at the glass. The grenade went off and destroyed the glass. We all ran out of there and that is when I noticed that Dale and Andrea were missing. The animals ran to cars and once we were out My Uncle and I got on the horses and bolted. Once we were out of the blast zone and near the cars we could see that Dale and Andrea had changed their minds at the last second.

They got out of the CDC and ran to the cars right as it blew up. I shook my head and looked around. Everybody got their things into cars and pilled in. Daryl looked at me and nodded. Dale's RV started to move towards the city. We all got to this weird building that was filled with walkers. Rick and Daryl killed them while Dale and my Uncle got everyone inside.

All of the people and animals ran into the building. We put random things in front of the door to make sure no walker can get in. We walked past a few rooms and Sophia started to cry. Daryl snapped at her to shut it. I wasn't going to do anything until Lori opened her damn mouth. I got in front of her and glared. Whatever she was gonna say died in her mouth. It was super cramped in the hallway so we walked out of the hallway and into the main room. We stopped and saw that the people that were here are dead.

"What is there to say? They got over runned." Andrea said. I rolled my eyes. She was really a dumb blonde.

Daryl pft at her and I agreed with him. She scoffed at us.

"You got something to say?" Andrea stated trying to be smart.

"Yeah how about observant?" Daryl snapped at her.

"Observant. Big word comin from a guy like you. Three whole syllables." She replied. I picked up a rock and got her in the head.

"Walkers didn't do this. The geeks didn't show up till all of this went down." Daryl stated. "Somebody attacked this place. Killed all these people and took whatever they wanted. They are all shot in the head execution style. You all worried about walkers, I'd be much more worried about the people and came and did all this." He continued on as he walked closer to Andrea.

"Get a dictionary, look it up. Observant." He walked out of the room with those being his parting words.

"Hey Dale got any water?" I asked him.

"What? Why?" Dale asked me.

"Cause Andrea got burned! Just because he is from the backwoods doesn't mean he is stupid. Dumb bitch." I said and walked out of the room after Daryl.

We all walked into a room and hunkered down. The animals stayed in the room main room they were pretty safe so I wasn't worried. I was just going to make sure they were alright then head back to the animals but Daryl came up to me and pulled me off somewhere else.

"You know I don't need your help when it comes to me right girl?" Daryl said with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Yeah I know I just can't help it. If some of the things that happened to you happened to my Uncle nothing would change. I am just loyal to a fault. I'm sorry." I said looking down at the ground. I didn't need him being mad at me.

"Well I am glad knowing that you are in my corner darlin." He replied and kissed my forehead. I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek.

He wrapped his arms around me and we just stood there. I nuzzled into his chest a little then pulled back when I heard Glenn pop his head into the room.

"We are about to eat guys." He squeaked and ran back to the other room. I just shook my head.

"That chink is afraid of his own shadow." Daryl stated.

"Only if you are in it." I told him and grabbed his hand leading him to the food.


	8. Chapter 8

We survived the night at the old folk's home. When the sun rose we gathered some supplies and headed out. We were headed to the highway but my uncle and I took to the forest first chance we got. It was easier on the horses than doing it any other way.

After what felt like hours I heard screams coming from my left. I saw Sophia running and Rick not too far behind. I got off the horse and followed. I stopped when I saw that they were in the creek.

"Sophia come on." Rick started to say but stopped when another walker blocked their path. I grabbed a blade and threw it at the walker's head.

"Rick you lead them away while Sophia and I make a dash for it." I told him and grabbed the girl. He nodded and ran a different direction. I grabbed her hand and ran away from the site. We kept running for what felt like a life time.

Suddenly there was a man in front of us wearing a ski mask. He pointed a gun straight into my face.

"Well well well what do we have here? Two pussies just ripe for the pickin runnin around the woods." He said in a sickening way.

"Look Sophia it a wild Douchebag. If we are lucky I can capture it in a poke ball." I told her and she giggled.

"Listen here you bitch you had better keep your little mouth shut or I'll shut it for ya." He threatened me.

"If you seriously think you and your little pencil dick scare me then you are wrong. Now that walker behind you might be a little scarier than you but not by much." I said and nodded my head to a "walker" behind him.

He jumped in his skin and turned around. I smirked, sucker, and flicked my wrist to make a blade appear from the arm brace I was wearing. I stabbed him right in the head before he was about to realize that there was no walker.

"Come on Sophia gotta keep moving." I told her and looked around.

"Alright." She whispered back to me and started to follow me.

The sun had finally set and I had decided that we were to sleep in the trees tonight. I started to climb up helping her every few steps. Once we were high enough to ensure that walkers couldn't get us and crazy people couldn't shot at us we got comfy. I leaned against the body of the tree while Sophia leaned against me.

"What are we gonna do?" Sophia asked me tiredly.

"Simple poppet. We keep walkin until we either find our group or we find another group who can help us out. Or die trying." I told her and got as comfy as one can get in a bloody tree.

She nodded into my chest and snuggled deeply. One aspect that everyone loved about bigger girls, when you snuggle them it is damn comfy. We slept through the night and once the sun was up we looked around to see that the tree was surrounded with walkers.

"Alright Sophia it's time to be a circus performer." I explained as I looked at the tree closest to us.

"What do you mean?" She asked me.

"Well we can't get down due to the walkers so we gotta swing from tree to tree." I explained and pointed down to the little group of walkers.

She looked down and gulped. She nodded to me and crawled into my arms and got ready for me to make a jump. We continued to jump from tree to tree until we came across a small camp. I watched the men there and saw that they wore masks just like the guy I killed.

I growled and was about to leave until I saw that they were attacking a farm with crossbows. I growled and put Sophia into the trees. I climbed down and started to kill them slowly making my way to the fence. I pulled out a knife and started to kill the masked men.

I saw that they hit a man in the shoulder closer to the farm. I growled more and let them know that I was killing people.

"Why don't you lot pick on someone who can fight back?" I said to them and threw knives into some of their heads.

After they realized that I may be out numbered they were out matched they started to run. I looked around for Sophia and saw that she had climbed down from her tree and walked up to me. I smiled at her and walked to the two men who were under attack.

There stood a black man and the injured white man. I looked at the arrow coming out of the guys back shoulder. I reached over and pulled it out. He screamed and glared at me for a minute until he saw that I had some alcohol and poured it into his wound then started to pack it a little.

"Where are you keeping this stuff?" Sophia asked as she watched me work.

"Honey once you have breasts you realize that your bra is your purse." I told her and pulled out some other stuff out of my top.

"Thank you for saving us. My name is Lee, this is Mark." Said the black man.

"I'm Courtney and this is Sophia. Nice place you got here." I said to him and pointed my head towards the farm.

"Oh we don't live here; we were just visiting until we decide if we are going to stay here permanently." Said this Mark guy. I nodded and understanding him.

"What the fuck is goin on?" Screamed a female voice from the road.

"Lilly we were attacked by bandits but it's okay." Explained Lee as I finished patchin up Mark.

"Who the fuck is she?" said an old man next to Lilly.

"Larry this is Courtney she saved us. An this is her daughter Sophia." Lee introduced us and I just smirked.

"She's not my daughter. She belongs to someone else in my group." I stated as I finished working on Mark.

"So where is your group?" Asked/demanded Larry.

"Don't know. We got separated. We are just gonna rest up then get back on the road tomorrow." I told them and looked at everyone.

"I'm Clementine." Said a sweet little girl.

"Well hello Clementine. Hey I see a swing down there why don't I give you a push?" I told her and saw her smile. She grabbed a little boy's hand and walked to the swing.

"I am keepin an eye on you." Said a man with a very thick mustache and a trucker's hat.

I just rolled my eyes and walked to the swing with Sophia in tow. I stopped after I took a step and grabbed Mark. There was somethin off about these farmers and I didn't want him to be alone with them while he was injured.

There were two adult men who glared at me as well as a woman. They look to be the people who own this land. I ignored their stares and started to push the little girl Clementine. Mark sat on the ground near us just resting from his wound.

I watched as Lee walked off away from his group. He and someone who lived on the farm walked into the woods. I turned to Mark and looked him straight in the eye.

"Do not go anywhere alone. The farmers make me uneasy." I told him as I pushed Clementine on the swing.

He nodded and sat on a trunk nearby. I kept watch as the kids took their turns on the swing. I was ready to protect Sophia from these people. I had to get her back to her mother and myself back to Daryl.


	9. Chapter 9

The kids and Mark stayed with me pretty much all day. I saw Lee leave with one of the brothers into the woods. The other farmer brother kept staring at Mark while he was with me. I made damn sure that all the kids stayed with me. I saw the little boy named Duck wanting to swing on the swing.

I helped Clementine off the swing and put Duck on and gave him his turn to enjoy the swing. Mark looked at me and you could tell that he wanted to ask me something.

"Whatever you want to ask me you better speak up." I stated as I pushed Duck.

"Are you going to just leave after you have had your rest?" Mark asked me.

"Well it's either that or you lot come with me. I don't really care about what you do only because you lot look a little chaotic." I stated evenly to him.

"So if my group came with you it wouldn't be an issue?" Mark asked.

"Not really but you have to prove to my group's leader that you lot aren't a complete fuck up." I smirked and he laughed at me.

"Well we do have our problems but I don't think my group will be happy giving up their station to someone else." Mark explained.

"Well it's either that or you get to steppin cause my leader has a child to take care of and he will make damn sure that you lot don't endanger him." I replied to him.

Mark nodded in understanding. He knew that if he had a kid he would move mountains to protect his child. As the sun set Lee and the farmer came back from the woods. I could tell that he was not happy. Lee walked up to us and placed a hat on Clementine's head.

"You found it!" She gasped happily.

"I told you I would." Lee stated and smiled weakly at her.

I smiled at the exchange and stopped Duck from swinging. I saw some of the others walking towards us and somehow I knew that there was going to be a fight. Larry walked up to us with his usual scowl, his daughter with the same scowl upon her face.

Duck's father and mother not too far behind. They too had an angry look upon their face.

"Gee you lot are just a happy bunch aren't you?" I asked sarcastically.

Mark and Clementine laughed at me and tried to just continue with what we were gathering for.

"Why the fuck is she still here?" Larry hissed as he pointed at me.

"I am here because I need a break. You try saving two men from a large group of men with crossbows running through the woods from tree to tree no less with a child hanging off of you. No long distance weapon to speak of and being my size it's not easy. So I need a damn break old man." I growled at him.

"So out of the kindness of your heart you save these two?" Duck's father asked me.

"I value life so yes I'll try to save it. If I were you I would be happy about that because I have no issue taking life either." I stated showing him a blade that I kept in my corset.

His eyes opened wider with shock but didn't say anything. Duck's mother was about to say something when we heard the dinner bell. The farmer's mother came out of the house and told us that it was dinner time. We all slowly walked to the house and got in. I kept Sophia close to me but the felling of unease still nagged at me.

We sat at the table with the food in front of us. The mother of the farmers was talking, I sniffed the meal while she was talking and the meat smelled off. I couldn't place it. Sophia made a move to eat it and I smacked her hand and shook my head no.

The others saw this and they didn't know how to act because the exchange between me and Sophia wasn't quite. I glared at the trio that had us in their house and I was ready to make a move.

"What kind of meat is this ma'am?" I asked her.

"Well honey this is beef." She said with a sickening smile on her face.

"No it's not because I know beef and there is no way in hell that this is beef. Now let's try again what meat is this?" I growled at her and showed her that I had a knife in my hand.

"Well you just had to ruin it didn't you?" Said the younger brother.

That was all I needed to hear. I threw my knife into his head and grabbed another knife from my corset and hit the older brother in the throat. I smirked at the mother and grabbed another knife and showed her that I had no issue putting this little beauty into her fat face.

"Alright boys and girls why don't we get the fuck out of here." I told them and watched as the kids stood up and slowly made their way out of the door. The adults however didn't want to listen.

"Why there is nothing wrong with this meat. It's just normal meat." Larry yelled at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Its people. They are cannibals you old fool. Couldn't you tell? There are no other people here, there are no animal carcasses for miles, you can't even smell any animal decomp. They find people like you lot then kill them and eat them. So while we still have our limbs let's get the fuck out of here." I told them and watched as the others got on board with me and started to leave. I picked up one of her kitchen knives and threw it into her eye.

I smirked and grabbed her keys and got into her pick up. I got Clementine and Sophia into the cab and would of pulled out if it wasn't for the animal trailer behind me and Clementine pulling on my sleeve.

"What about the cow? She is about to have her baby?!" Clementine cried at me. I sighed and pulled the truck near the barn and got out. I helped the pregnant beast in to the animal hitch and got her comfy then ran into the cab and started to drive off. I saw that the other adults were walking and I just smirked.

"So where are we heading?" I asked Lee as they made their way to where ever they lived before this.

"There is a motor in not too far from here. We are going to go there then help you find your friends in the morning." Lee said and pointed down the road.

"Alright some of you lot get in the bed and I'll give you a ride." I got back into the car and watched as damn near all of them got into the bed.

I drove for a little while and saw the motor in. I let them all get out and helped the cow into the guarded area.

"In the morning we will be leaving so get your cars together because I don't want to be kept waiting." I told all of them and saw two more people.

"Oh Courtney this is Carly and Ben." Clementine told me and pointed out the two newbies. I nodded my head in acknowledgement and went to help the cow give birth.

*Morning*

I stretched and got out of the bed of the pickup. I was over joyed that the cow and calf survived the night. It didn't take long for the little calf to let us know that it was ready to be born. The little bull was adorable.

We got in our cars and drove off. We were driving for what felt like an hour and a half to see a farm. I wouldn't have bothered with it if I didn't see Goliath running up to me. I smirked and stopped the truck, I wasn't really paying attention to the fact that the others were behind me and I stopped rather quickly. I hopped the fence and got on top of my beautiful horse.

"Oh Goliath I missed you boy." I said as I leaned into his back and nuzzled into his mane.

"What the hell is going on here?" Kenny asked me. I had found out during the night that Duck's father and mother were named Kenny and Katja.

"We are near my group. This is my horse Goliath." I told them and lead the group to the gate that lead to the farm house. I kicked the gate open and moved out of the way while they pulled their vehicles into the gate house. I shut the gate and made Goliath run to front yard. I stopped when I heard Rick's voice.

"Get out of the car!" Rick shouted and kept his gun pointed at the window of the pickup.

"Wow Rick I see you have brushed up on your manners." I smirked as Goliath walked towards him finally happy that I was on his back once again.

"Courtney? Oh my god your alive!" Rick screamed and pulled me off of Goliath and hugged me while I was on the ground. I just smiled and hugged him back.

"Hey Sophia I think we were missed." I yelled over my shoulder to see Clementine and Sophia behind me giggling.

"CAROL!" Rick screamed and ran back to the others.

"Well he is an easily excited man isn't he?" Lee said as he helped me off the ground.

I smirked and turned back around to see everyone was there. One of the first people I spotted was My Uncle and Daryl. I walked to them and hugged my Uncle almost breaking his ribs. I then turned to Daryl and grabbed his face and made out with him on the spot.

Once I couldn't breathe I pulled back and touched foreheads for a few seconds.

"Do not leave me alone with these people again do you hear me?" Daryl said and wrapped his arms around me.

"Well then you better make sure that I have a reason to stick around Dixon." I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. I placed my head where his neck and shoulder met and bit him a little.

"Tease." He growled at me.

"You know you love it." I stated and bit him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Rick has been talking to the other group since we got here. I on the other hand had other things to do like figure out why Daryl had a cut on his head. I was staring at it for a few minutes until Daryl finally couldn't take it anymore.

"What are you staring at darlin?" He asked me with his head cocked.

"What happened to your head?" I asked and went to touch the wound but stopped myself.

"I went lookin for you and the girl and I fell into a ravine. Once I got back up I had some ears around my neck and was bloody and the blonde bitch shot me." Daryl explained and I looked both scared for his safety and livid at that damn whore.

I pulled his shirt apart ripping a button or two off and saw that there was a new wound on his side. I growled and walked away from him to find Andrea. I would have found that bitch but Daryl stopped me by wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Don't worry bout it darlin she feels like shit enough. Now why don't you introduce your new friends to our group so they will stop standing by their cars, staring at us." Daryl stated and nodded his head to the new group.

I sighed and made a gesture for Lee's group to come over to our group and we have a little get together. The two groups mingled into one and we got as comfy as we could. I was so not into this little powwow so I just sat on the floor and leaned against Daryl.

He sat in his little chair and played with the ends of my hair. They started talking about who they were and what their plans were. I wasn't paying attention because I was just too relaxed. I more than likely would have fallen asleep if it wasn't for Daryl tuggin at my hair out of nowhere.

"Courtney they are talkin to you." He said.

"Jesus what?! I was gonna fall asleep." I bitched and looked at the large group.

Duck, Carly, Sophia and a banged up Carl giggled.

"I wanted to know what you thought about letting this new group join us." Rick stated.

I thought for a few then looked at our group then shifted to Lee's group.

"They can be useful. More people means less work but in the same breathe somethin tells me they can't hunt for shit so that is more work for me and Daryl." I stated. Simple facts were always the ones to put the nail in people's coffins.

"Let them stay. The children already like each other and besides it's the right thing to do. But I will warn you they are not a happy bunch. Majority of these people act like they've been suckin on sour patch kids for hours." I stated trying to get back to my nap.

Daryl and T-dog laughed at what I said. They kept talking and finally decided to let the other group join us. We started to just relax for a while until Clementine and Carl walked up to me.

"Courtney you told me I could name the bull and Carl wants to help." Clementine said and Carl nodded. I blinked lazily at them and sighed.

"No one wants to let a fat bitch catch a nap." I said and went to find the cow and her calf. I didn't have to go far to find them and pulled them to the group.

The women awed the little calf, Glenn slowly walked up to the calf and rubbed its head gently. Carl did the same and I could tell that they were going to ask me something. Rick and Shane had that look on their face.

"Now I have been meaning to ask why is it when you are here the animals are calm but when you were gone the only people they would let near them is Daryl and Al?" Dale asked me.

"Animals react to smell. So if they smell me on someone then they know it's fine. I placed my hand on Carl and Glenn. My scent lets them know they are to be trusted. If you want a more lasting affect than a few days I am going to need to hug you and rub my face against yours a few times a day." I explained.

They didn't seem to believe me so I grabbed Rick and Daryl. I whistled for the dog to come running and you could hear his paws before you saw him. I presented both of the men to the dog and of course the dog went to Daryl.

"Now watch." I said and hugged Rick and rubbed my check against his. He relaxed a little and returned the hug. I pulled back and let the dog choose again. It went to Rick first then to Daryl. I turned to the others with a tada look on my face.

They looked a little impressed by this, I smiled a little and went back to Carl and Clem.

"So thought of a name yet?" I asked.

"Yup we are gonna name him Bully." Carl said.

I smiled gently and knelled in front of the animal.

"Well Bully welcome to the family. Did anybody name the other animals?" I had asked the group and looked to see the cat was sitting in Daryl's seat and the turtle was near T-dog.

"Um no not really. Do you want us to?" Rick asked me. I nodded to him, watching them trying to figure out what to name the other three animals.

I turned my head and watched Daryl while he sat back in his chair with the blue Russian in his lap.

"The cat is a girl and her name is Arrow." Daryl said. I nodded accepting the animal's new name.

T-dog had picked the turtle up and just looked at the duo. T-dog was thinking about it but you could tell that he was havin a hard time figuring out a name. Then out of nowhere he smiled real big.

"The turtle is Raphael." T-dog stated.

I rolled my eyes but nodded my head letting him have his TMNT moment. The Dalmatian had stayed with Rick so when I looked to him to he looked as if he already knew what he was going to name the dog.

"I want to name the dog Charlie." Rick stated and the dog barked as if he was saying that he liked this name.

We started talking and then decided to get some work done. We cleaned clothes, organized the food, got some wood and a few other things. Once we were done it was dinner time and we all sat around the camp fire and started to eat dinner.

They were talking to each other and just getting to know each other while I was snuggling into Daryl a little and enjoying the fact that I was with my group again. Daryl leaned down and kissed my shoulder softly. I smiled and turned to him and kissed him gently.

"Wanna go to bed darlin?" Daryl asked me and rubbed my back.

"Yes please. I would like to just lie down." I told him and stood up. He stood and took me to our tent.

The others watched as we wondered off to our tent. His tent was off away from the group but you could tell that he was a part of them but the outcast. He opened the tent and let me get in before him.

He zipped up the tent and turned to see that I was slowly taking off my clothes an saw that I was acting differently. He got behind me placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Darlin are you alright?" He asked me.

"Just tired Daryl. Will you get the last of my corset straps for me?" I asked him and pointed to the bunch of ribbon that I couldn't untie.

He smiled gently at me and nodded. He dealt with the ribbon quick enough and helped me get into a shirt and some shorts. He got comfy and once we both were ready for bed we grabbed a sheet that I had taken and placed it over us. We snuggled into each other and dreamt of a world without walkers.


End file.
